


I'm Sorry, Chief

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus apologizes to Kankri for interrupting one of his speeches. Short CronKri fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Chief

“Hey chief,” Cronus stood just outside Kankri’s door, a sheepish grin spread across his face. Kankri glanced at the bouquet of flowers the seadweller held loosely in his right hand. Cronus’s left hand tangled in his hair as he tilted his head down, his smiling falling as the silence continued.

“Cronus, why are you here?” Kankri opened the door wider, exasperated as he leaned against the frame. Cronus turned away, biting his lip before replying.

“I, uh, I wanted to apologize for…” The seadweller paused, licking his lips nervously. Kankri waited for him to continue. “For offending you the other day.”

“You are going to need to be more specific,” Kankri said, his words sharp with annoyance. Cronus flinched and his earfins drooped.

“Kan,” At Kankri’s frown, Cronus added, “—kri,” The other nodded in approval. “I’m sorry for not paying attention to you during your lect—your speech and I’m sorry I wasn’t much help, um, critiquing your speech. I’m sorry I spoke over you and I’m,” At this, his grip on the bouquet lessened and they drooped. Kankri blinked and stood straight up. The redblood noticed that the seadweller’s earfins drooped so much so that they were nearly pressed flat against his neck. Cronus’s normal arrogant confidence was nowhere to be found and his whole body seemed to slump.

“I’m,” Kankri snapped out of his thoughts as Cronus spoke up again. “…sorry… for trying to force you to do something you, um… Something you didn’t want to do just so you would shut up.” The seadweller’s voice was pained when he spoke and his arm shook as he lifted the bouquet back to the door. “I’ll be better next time, Kan. I promise.”

Kankri looked over the flowers, surprised to see that it was not only a professional arrangement, but most the flowers promised sincerity, gratitude, and utter humility. He took the bouquet from Cronus, studying the rest of the flowers. His eyes widened as he took note of the two entwined flowers in the middle. One was an intense, dark red rose, a color that suggests both intense love and deep pain. The other was a beautiful, lavender rose, a color one did not see often in roses. Not only did the lavender color seem to represent Cronus through blood color, but the color itself suggested caution and control while maintaining love and adoration. An appreciative expression spread over Kankri’s face. His eyes softened and he blushed a pale red.

“Kankri?” Cronus licked his lips again, worried, but cautiously hopeful. Kankri smiled and pulled the bouquet to his nose, breathing in its scent.

“Thank you, Cronus,” He formally accepted the apology. “These are wonderful.” Cronus immediately burst to life, grinning from fluttering earfin to earfin. In a burst of utter spontaneity, Kankri pressed his lips to the seadweller’s, causing the other to blush a deep violet.

“Now, come in and help me find a vase worthy of this bouquet.


End file.
